Superman with No Kryptonite
by Kok0roxGuardian
Summary: Lucas deals with losing Ness and Red helps guide him out of his small depression. But Lucas see's Red as a "Superman with no Kryptonite". What happens when he realizes that's not true? Not Yaoi...more like a best friend relationship. :) * Entry to the Unattainable Dreams Prompt Exchange Challenge *


**The Superman with No Kryptonite**

_**~ The Path to the Ruins ~**_

"Are you alright? You don't look too well."

"Uh huh. I'm fine! I promise."

I was lying as usual. No. I wasn't okay. I was a no body. I didn't deserve to be walking beside such a strong guy like him. I was a coward and it was all my fault that Ness had been captured by the guy named Wario.

Tears unconsciously tugged at my eyes. I quickly noticed them and wiped them away. Red turned around and leaned down close to my face and began to examine me. He rubbed his chin with confusion and stared straight into my eyes.

"You're still upset about that Ness character...aren't you?"

"N-no! Red, I'm perfectly fine. I told you before." I knew not to look in his eyes. If I did he would probably see all of my lies and fears.

"Lucas?" with a small sigh he turned back around and continued walking. "There's no time for you to be sulking! We have to keep going. I need to find that Charizard!"

Red looked at the ground and squeezed his fist together. Determination filled his eyes. And I caught that determination. It made him seem unbeatable. Like Superman. Except, he had no Kryptonite.

"Red, I won't sulk any longer! We have to go catch that er...Charizerd!"

Red laughed and patted me on the shoulder. "Charizard!" he continued to laugh after correcting me. I joined in on the laughter. Red really was a super human, he got me to laugh...after what I had been through.

Losing my Brother and Mother. And now me betraying my best friend too.

My body quaked but I quickly brushed it off.

"Alright then, let's keep going then. We should be close to the entrance of the ruins soon."

With that, we set forward on the dirt path that was in front of us. The area was full of the strange beings that had been attacking us before. At one point we even had to make our way underground through long tunnels filled with gold walls and ancient writing inscribed on it. It was so magical and it was nothing I had ever seen before.

I noticed that Red paid little attention to it. Maybe he had seen this before!

"Hey, Lucas prepare yourself. We've reached the surface again." He reached behind him and unattached the small red and white ball from his belt. Then, threw it into the air calling out his Pokemon, Squritle.

The ball slammed into the ground and popped open revealing a bluish turtle that could only say one thing, "SQUIRTLE!"

"Alright Squirtle, let's go! We have to find that Charizar-!"

Before Red could finish, there was a loud scream. Red and I shot up to see something falling from the sky. It was close to crushing us. I flipped back quickly long with Red sliding back and showing off his Pokeball, ready to give Squirtle commands.

"Well, looka who it iza? The little coward." The voice had an Italian accent and was every low. And almost immediately, I recognized the grim voice.

A small and bulky man hit the ground, causing dust to fly in our faces and blocking our view. When it cleared, I saw him.

It was Wario.

"W-Wario…" I backed away trying not to look at him. Instead the vision of him holding Ness's Trophy Form by the head and laughing appeared. I screamed and covered my face.

I didn't see Red look at me and glare back at Wario. All I heard was yelling and taunting.

"So, your Red da huh?" A smirk followed his strange question.

In response Red tilted his hat and hid his eyes. "I will help Lucas avenge his friend. What you did was unforgiveable!"

Red thrusted his hand outward and signaled Squirtle to use Watergun.

Squirtle instantly blew up his cheeks and let it fill with water, then released a strong attack. It reached Wario and pushed him back, but only slightly. Out of nowhere a large Motorcycle appeared under Wario and he broke through the water.

However, he wasn't going after Squirtle. He was going after Red. I uncovered my face and noticed him last minute. Red was standing his ground.

He was Superman with no Kryptonite right? He couldn't get hurt!

My heart raced and my body moved without warning. My hands shot out and began to glow along with my eyes. Red only stared at me and backed away, like it was all happening in slow motion.

"PK Pulse!"

A large green orb that came from my body hit Wario in the face, knocking him off of his Motorbike and turning him into a trophy.

Red froze looking at me. He wondered where the boost of courage had come from but did it really matter. I just saved his life!

"That ended rather quickly...th-thanks Lucas. You saved my life." Red looked down at the smiling boy.

"Red, I always saw you as a strong person who had no weakness. You remind me of Ness. He saved me from Wario...and if he hadn't of pushed me out of the way I would've been the one that got captured and not him. I'm so grateful for you both."

Tears filled my eyes as I hugged him, at first I saw the shock in his eyes but then strong support washed that shock away. Red had gone from an acquaintance to my new best friend. And I realized that day that everyone has their own Kryptonite.

"Now Red lets go find Charizard."

And with that my new best friend and I sat to find what would change our lives forever.

* * *

**I love Ness and Red together...no not yaoi but as friends! That's why I did this for the challenge! Thanks Captain Ash for the prompt. I really didn't have time to make it longer...maybe I might add more in the future but for now...um nope! Oh and yes I know it's weird for them to know about Superman but hey it was worth a shot right? XD**

**The End**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


End file.
